


There's an ocean in between us (but that's not very far)

by KiriJones



Series: Kissed by fire [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ivar has becomes ruthless Viking warrior, Ivar is 23, Sequel, but Ragnar still dies, just much later than canon, messes with the timeline, takes place eight years later, the great heathen army invades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: The great heathen army has invaded England to avenge the death of Ragnar Lothbrok. But this England is nothing like they imagined it to be. Chaos reigns as Aelle and Ecebert wage war. Diana, the favored child of Ecbert, is dead and her husband turned traitor fighting against his father in law. Enraged and ruthless Ivar's quest for vengeance and brutality are pitting him against his allies. However when they capture Aelle a young boy is discovered. He speaks Norse, has hazel eyes, and curly hair that shine red in the sunlight. He is the last link Ivar has to the girl he lost years ago. Ivar may not bbe so heartless after all.Sequel to I wish I could see your face (I'm helpless when I'm oceans away).





	1. Chapter 1

The news reaches them once they arrive on the shores of England. The land is a mess of chaos and war. Northumbria against Wessex and Mercia. Ecbert waging war against Aelle. The land is covered in blood. Aethelwulf leading his father's army to avenge the death of his sister. The beloved Diana of Wessex, called the Red due to her flaming hair, is dead. Some say at the hands of her husband, other says Aelle himself did the deed. All that is know is Duke Marcus her husband and his father Duke John now fight with Aelle. Ecbert is said to have gone mad with grief due to the death of Diana and that of her child, a boy named Charles. 

The day Ivar tortures the information out of man he goes silent. He Bethesda the man and then crawls off where a roar full of rage and grief is heard across their camps. All know of the strange relationship built between Ivar and the Red during her time in Kattegat. Only a few know of the depth of it. Few know of how when news of her marriage reached them Ivar destroyed a forge and killed seven men by the time his bloodlust abated. News of the birth of her child had a similar effect. 

When Ragnar died it and the Vikings settled in Wessex fled back to Kattegat it was revealed Diana was the one who sent them with the news. Diana who had seen Ragnar when Ecbert had captured him. It was Diana who saved the settlers from death. And Diana who perished soon after. 

And now Ivar the Boneless moves with a bloodlust and appetite for destruction that is a sight to behold. All common sense is gone. All that matters now is the death of Aelle followed by that of Ecbert. Nothing his brothers say reach him. He spurns the words of Floki. All Ivar hears in his mind is Diana and his father. At night he sees his father calling to him. He sees Diana screaming in pain as she dies. And in the darkness of his mind he feels an immense grief he refuses to acknowledge.mgrief for a father who he could never truly make proud and a slip of a girl who owned too much of him. A Christian girl who had saved him from drowning and who never feared him or pitied him. He dreamt of her for years. And now she is dead. 

Ivar will kill her husband. The man who dared to lay with her. The father of her child. Next will come her father and brother who failed to protect her. Aelle will die first. And then he will lay waste to everything in his path. And damn anyone who gets in his way. 

During the day's the army fights. They are winning. England is weak and torn and they use it to their advantage. The great heather army will avenger Ragnar Lothbrok and conquer this broken land. The boneless is ruthless. Nothing seems to quell his anger and rage. 

Floki had hoped after all these years the hold the Red had on him would be gone. Instead he sees a man mourning a love. Ubbe shared a kindred grief with Ivar. Diana had been his friend. Sigurd glares at his brother. He had wanted Diana for himself you see. He had wanted and hoped from the shadows. Praying she would look his way. But the Red never spared anyone but Ivar and maybe Ubbe a glance. 

Finally the day comes. They defeat Aelle. The man begs for mercy. One the battlefield Iavr had hunted him down with a singleminded precision that was glorious to watch. Ivan plans to torture the man. To make every drop count. But Bjorn intervenes. They must avenge their father properly. He demands to know where Ragnar Lothbrok died. 

But much to his anger he discovers that there is a problem. Ivar had been the first to reach the man. And after the defeat he had been begging for his life and spewing lies. So Ivar had cut out his tongue. And none of the nobles were willing to talk without reassurance of their lives. 

Captives are being led away. The brothers and commanders are fighting. Bjorn looks ready to kill Ivar. Über is between the pair and Sigurd gets involved leading to an ever worse situation. It is all broken when a young boy manages to break free of the group of survivors. He runs toward them. Blood covers his face and when Aelle sees the child his eyes grow wide. A man from the group curses and tries to catch the boy. 

All think him to trying to run free. They ignore him. But the boy is quick. He dodges the Viking minder until another grabs his arm. He is dragged away. They ignore him still. Until a hoarse and young voice calls out in Norse. "Ivar Lothbrok!!!!!!" 

Now he has their attention. All turn to look at the boy. He yells again, "Ivar Lothbrok!!!!!". 

Now the Vikings freeze. And as the sun shines the boys hair,though stanined with blood and dark from a distance, shines red. And with that Ivar begins to move Ubbe and Bjorn not far behind him. The boy is dragged foreword to meet them. And Ivar looks and his blue eyes meet the boy's. It is like a punch to his gut. Übbe gasps and Sigurd curses. The boys eyes are hazel. 

Silence descends. The boy takes this opportunity to speak in Norse that is rushed and awful sounding. "You are Ivar yes?! I can show th pit. Aelle made me watch. But you will take me home in return. I want to go home. Are you all brothers? Mother told me your names. Father hates all of you and grandfather does not.." 

The boys rambles are cut off by Ubbe. "Who are you boy? How do you speak our language?"

the boys eyes widen almost comically. He suddenly looks nervous. He eyes them all before he takes a deep breath. He closes those eyes and when they open steel shines in them. Ivan has seen it many times over years ago. It is unnerving to see it again on a facebsondifferent yet holding traces of that slip offs girl who has broken and owned him many times over. 

"I can speak it because my mother taught me. My names is Charles. Charles of Wessex and Mercia. You knew my mother. Diana of Wessex and Mercia. You called her the Red."


	2. Chapter 2

Ivar will not let the boy out of his sight. The boy with his big eyes and reddish hair. Freckles dot his face and he is gangly like all boys that age are. He is now eating a piece of mutton with relish as if he had not eaten properly for days. But the boy eats with his mouth closed and finishes chewing before he speaks. His Norse is passable and he is now speaking animatedly with Bjorn and Ubbe who both have a way with children. The boy waves his hands when he talks and his eyes are lit up. Despite his young age Floki sees his mother in the boy. 

The Red may have been a thorn in his side and a bane to the boy his was trying to mentor but she had a way with people. Diana of Weesex and Mercia had a way of speaking. She had a charisma that made people flock to her. Even amongst the rugged Vikings she attracted a court of men who desired her and women who envied her. She could make a person feel like they were the only person in the room. Her sharp tongue could also raze a person to their knees. Ragnar had cared for the girl and even Aslaug had respected her grudgingly. Bjorn had treated her like a sister. Übbe had Ben her closest friend. Sigurd has loved her. Hvitserk had always admired her gall. 

She had always detested Floki. They had verbally sparred more than once. He had cursed her faith and she had called him a heathen. Helga had found the girls curiosity admirable. But the real reason Floki had cursed the girl for years was simple. She had cared for Ivar. She had cared enough to save the boy and to make them all care in return. And she had fled in the dark of the night with her honor guard  and a shied aides named Mags back to Wessex to save her family. She had chosen the other side and Floki never forgave her for the mess she left behind. She broke Ivar in ways none of them other wanted to acknowledge. She tempered the boys fire and redirected his anger. The Boneless had loved her. When news of her marriage had come he had descended into a fury that ended with men dead. The same news had come with the news of her child being born. She had a power a over Ivar Lothbrok. And now her son had the same power simply for being hers. 

Charles, as he keeps reminding them all is his name, describes the place where Ragnar Lothbrok was tossed into a pit. He tells them of how Aelle forced him to watch. He tells them of how brave Ragnar was and how he did not make a sound as he died. He tells them of how Ragnar was the hero of many of the stories of his mother told him. He also mentions stories of a crabby shipbuilder with dark eyes that was also tall and gangly. This makes Floki startle. The boy looks around the tent and sees Floki. His eyes narrow and then he swings his attention back to his audience. Charles says if they bring him a map he can show them. 

Bjorn asks how he knows. Charles goes silent for a moment before he speaks, "Grandfather and Father spoke of it. I watched and listened. Mother always said to be quiet and listen and learn. Better to be underestimated and prepared than lose." They find a map in the English camp. And soon they set out in their way. Charles rides with Ivar in his chariot. Übbe had tried to take the boy and Ivar had almost swung his axe at him. The boy continues to talk and Ivar mostly listens. Sometimes he speaks. But mostly he watches. And Floki wonders if anyone else knows the consequences of this. 

Ivar loved the Red, loved her as much and as able as he could. He will not let this boy go. This boy of Wessex and Mercia who has a claim to the throne. If Ivar has his way he will rip this boy from all that he knows as drag him back to Kattegat. It is a recipe for disaster. Ecbert loved his daughter as much as a man could love a child. He would rip apart the land for the boy. It will be a way Floki is sure would be nothing but costly and stupid. But Ivar is as stubborn and immovable as the gods. Could any of them stop even if it ripped the Great Heathen army apart? Floki is not sure.m

eventually they make to the pit and Aelle is given the blood eagle. Ragnar is avenged and the boy Charles watches with a bravery that impresses even the elder Viking warriors. He says nothing but his eyes begin to tear up as they throw the body of a once king into the pit. Bjorn lays his hand on the boys shoulder, looks him in the eye, and thanks him for helping to avenge their father. The boy sniffs and uses his hand to wipe away the tears. He speaks with a voice that is strong despite his emotion. 

"He was a bad man. He deserved to die....he," the boys trails off before he begins to sob in earnest. "He killed mother. He and Father are the reasons she is dead. She was going to have a baby. I was going to be a big brother. I wanted a sister!!!!" His sobs echo as Bjorn gathers the boy in his arms. Übbe moves foreword and Sigurd look ready to kill. Ivan crawl foreword and hesitantly puts his arm on the boys shoulder. The boy, still in  Bjorn's arms, shakily claps his hand on top of Ivar's. And as his sobs lesson Floki sees Ivar's eyes harden and the murderous intent enter them. 

Diana had been pregnant. Two lives lost. The boy's father and grandfather will not lives long. And Floki thinks he will enjoy helping Ivar kill them slowly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aside from Ivar Ubbe knew Diana of Wessex better than anyone. She was his best friend. And he can see her reflected in her son. The boy is using them all. Playing them like a musician. He knows he should say something. But he can't and he won't. The boy deserves to live a life with the family he loves. Even if a part of his screams that Ubbe loved Diana more than enough to make up for it.

Charles of Wessex is smart. He speaks more than one language. His grandfather is one of the most ruthless and intelligent men Ubbe has ever known. His mother Diana  made a man like Ivar Lothbrok love her. The boy has potential to be anything he sets his mind to. Übbe knows this. He knows the boy is using them. He sees it and says nothing.

he watches as the boy integrates himself with the Vikings. He watches as he proves useful and guides them away from certain areas. He tells them where to go. He seems to be guiding them towards the northwest. Sometimes when the boy is alone or even in a crowd he eyes go dark and blank and unforgiving. It was a look Diana often wore. It is calculating and much to old of a look for the boy to wear. But other times Charles is with Ivar or himself or Bjorn and the mask falls away. The boy laughs and is quick to fight back with a sharp tongue and mind. He can verbally spar with Floki and is skilled enough with a dagger. 

Ivar keeps the boy close. Oftentimes Ubbe sees him looking at the boy with a hunger that he is not sure his brother understands. Diana of Wessex was a woman who was either cursed or blessed by the gods. She has Ivar the Bonless so in love with her even after eleven years he is willing to rip apart a land for her. And Ubbe himself has always loved Diana as more than a friend. If he had a chance he would have taken it long ago. But for Diana Wessex and her family would always come first. And Ivar would always come before him. It was something he accepted long ago. 

He accepted it when Diana would confide in him about Ivar and scream about his shortcomings. Who she would cry to when he treated her horribly. Ubbe saw it unfold like a legend Diana always told him about. The songs of heroes and dragons and maidens fair. But never in the tales did the dragon win the maiden. Never did the monster end up with the princess. And never would it happen. 

Diana would never forgo her faith to live amonst pagans and Ivar hated Christians with a special zeal. Diana would never leave her father or brother. Ivar would never bend for her. But Ubbe would. He would have forsaken everything to be with her. He would have baptized and forsaken Odin. If only for a chance for her to look at him the way she had begun to look at Ivar. But she never did and now she never would. Charles was all Ubbe had left of her. And he would lose it soon. All he had left would be his memories. Of her smile and courage and stubborn nature. 

Almost three months after arriving in England the camp awakes after a night of drunken revelry over a victory of the remainder of Aelle's forces Charles is gone. The boy's bedroll is empty and cold. Last night he had kept giving ale to everyone. He had been quiet and sullen. And now Ubbe knows why. The boy was waiting for a chance to escape. They are close enough to the border now. He could make it. 

Ivar nearly guts a man who suggests the boy is not worth the trouble. The man looses a hand and Bjorn barely can contain the fury of their brother. Ubbe says nothing as the army heads towards their goal. Eradicate the army of Northumbria and then head to Wessex. Along the way they stumble upon an abandoned abbey almost one moon turn after Charles disappeared. And they would have kept going if not for the cries. 

The air is still and silent then they hear a screams. A woman yells is Norse. A battle cry. Men shout. And the cries of a babe echo. Ivan and Sigurd are amongst the first there. In the ruins of the abbey they see a scene of battle. Men lay dead. And a familiar figure is standing clutching a wounded man. 

Mags was a fierce shield maiden who been amount thr most lauded in Kattegat. She had been appointed protector of Diana at the behest of Ragnar Lothbrok. The girl and woman had bonded fiercely. Mags grew even more devoted to Diana when she had fallen in love with one of her English protectors. A knight by the name of Peter. He had been a man of honor and duty. And Mags had loved him enough to follow Diana to Wessex. Enough to forsake Odin and marry a Christian. Charles had told them Mags had died. He had lied.

nownshe stands in front of them with an axe and sword drawn. A wounded man he recognizes as Peter holds one hand to his wounded side while shakily holding a sword with the other. Blood is spattered over both of them. They are panting and Mags looked crazed with bloodlust. Übbe knows she will tear them apart if they try and come any closer.

but behind them is a sight that he dreads seeing. Charles is holding a dagger in one hand. A bloodied dagger and a body lays at his feet. His clothes are spattered and he is panting. But his eyes are calm. And in the other hand he hold a bundle that is screaming and squirming. A babe no older than few months. Wrapped in a thick blanket. The babe is making the only noises. And Charles looks at Iavr. Guilt flashes across his face. And then Ubbe hears Ivar gasp and Sigurd groans. He then looks. The babe has a mop of fine red hair on its head. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mags hates them all. She hates the Vikings for coming and ruining her life. She hates the Lothbroks. She hates Aelle and Ecbert. And most of all she hates Ivar the boneless for making the girl who was her daughter in all but blood suffer.

The babe is fussing in her brother's arms. Mags is silently seething. Her husband has had his wounded tended to but their weapons have been taken.  Bjorn Ironside is demanding answers and Ivar the Bonless is not speaking after yelling himself hoarse at herself and Charles earlier. Mags hates Ivar. He is selfish and entitled and cruel. But even she can see he cares for Charles. And his eyes have not left the bundle in the boy's arms. The babe is almost eight months old and Mags loves her. She loves Charles and the girl child. She closes her eyes to stop the tears forming. She is a woman of extremes. It makes her a fierce opponent but difficult to be with. 

Peter takes her hand and she draw her strength from him. He is as silent and strong as the wind. He is her tether when the bloodlust gets too much. For him she became a Christian so he would marry her. For him she forsook Odin. She loves him enough to kill any of her countrymen. And he has never left her side. He was devoted to Diana as she was. And it makes her love him even more.

they have reached a stalemate. And Charles is the one who breaks it. "Her name is Margaret. That is the name my mother chose for her." He looks up at Mags and says with the authority of a man twice his age, "Tell them Mags. They deserve to know what happened."

Mags fumes silently at the boy. He is her liege and she will serve him until no more breathe remains in her body. But she doesn't want to do this, she doesn't want to tell these invaders and shits what happened. Of her failure. So she says nothing. Instead it is Peter who speaks. Her husband speaks in his calm and deep voice. 

He says that Lord John desired power. He betrayed Ecerbet and sided with Aelle. Marcus refused to defy his father at Diana's behest. She fled and evacuated the Vikings and sent word. The Vikings chose to invade to avenge Ragnar Lothbrok. And Diana  defied her husband and vowed to hold Wessex with her father. A trusted servant betrayed them all and Lord John's forces invaded York. Charles was taken captive. Diana had been almost eight  months pregnant when they fled. The wounds she sustained in the attack were not too severe but in the dead of night her labor pains had started. It had been too soon. 

The trio had been forced to take shelter in the woods. They could not go for help. All their people were dead or taken. Mags had wanted to let the babe die. But Diana had insisted they save the baby. She orders Mags and Peter to do what was she had heard tales of from the healers and midwives. Mags had begged the princess to let the babe go. But Diana loved her children more than anything. She had begged Peter and Mags to save it.

so Mags had taken her knife and cut open her belly to take the child out. Peter had heled Diana as her screams echoes throughout the wood. It had been a girl. Diana was fading. There was so much blood. Soldiers were coming. And so Diana ordered them to leave. To save Maragret her daughter and retrieve Charles. To leave and never look back. So she and her husband had taken the child and fled. 

They had found a midwife and then moved on. Never staying someone too long. They had come here to this abandoned abbey desolated by war. It was where they had married. And it was where Mags had always Charles to go if he was able. A place where Diana had always told them no one knew of or paid attention to. It was where Mags had planned to take apart Hel itself to find Charles. Charles had found them. They had planned to leave soon. But some soldiers of Northumbria had found them. Peter and Mags had fought them off. Charles had slit the throat of a man who dared to try and take his sister. The Vikings had found them. So so here they were. 

Peter finished the tale. And Wveryone was staring at Margaret and Charles. Ubbe wa awhile and Bjorn cursing. Ivan stared into nothing. It was Sigurd, a sullen and jealous boy who spoke with his hand on his sword,"you killed her!!!!"

mags rose to her feet and screamed,"I did what she wanted!! You think I wanted this!!!???? This is what Diana chose!! She would choose her children above all else! If you don't know that than you did not know her at all!!" 

She is breathing harshly and Peter has risen as well. His hand is on her arm and he tells her to calm down. Charles has pulled Margaret into his chest. 

"Diana is dead." Ivan the Boneless speaks. His voice is soft but chilling and cold as steel. His eyes are locked on the children. "The children will remain here under my protection. Mags and her Christian may remain if they wish. I am going to kill every Northumbrian and then we will go to Wessex. But the children are staying here. They will be safe." His eyes meet hers as if daring her to say something. 

Voices begin to yell but Ivar pays them no mind. He crawls across the floor to Charles. He murmurs a question to the boy who tightens his hold on his sites before he nods. Ivar sits up and still as Charles put his sister into the arms of a Viking warrior. Mags wants to rip Margaret out of his arms. Charles sits beside Ivar and they watch the girl as she squirms and coos. Mags know he will never let go of them now. In another life these children may have been his. If the gods had been kinder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!! A sequel is coming entitled how deep is the ocean (how high is the sky)


End file.
